Monster Hunter: Island Stalker
by demi-soul
Summary: Based upon events following Monster Hunter Orage, this helps to give a time scale in comparison to the games, crossing the gap between both. We follow 'Kiri Heiwa' as he travels through Wyveria and the lands of the hunt. There are strong references to the events of Orage and now you can see how Shiki influenced the world. Ongoing work. Disclaimer: I don't own Monster Hunter Orage.
1. Chapter 1

The hunter stood still; breathing heavily, the weight of his great sword tearing his arms from him. His face scared and blue eyes now more icey than oceanic. His yellow hair now seeming a long blooded trail that reached down the back of his deep red armour; the Rathalos scales and hide now unidentifiable while compared to the once silver metal lining said crimson. Kiri knew his hunt was nearly over, he saw the wyvern draw to it's full height. His target was another Rathalos; the supposed King of the Sky. A piercing roar escaped the red wyvern's lungs; Kiri gripped his ears tightly, completely overcome by the fear of becoming death's next victim. Shaking off the effects, Kiri ran forward as the Rathalos stared at him with weakened breath and pale near white eyes.

How exactly the great dragon had become so weak, and what it had done to need to die escaped its knowledge. Rathalos had a regular life, of feeding, eating, sleeping. This puny human had torn into it's flesh repeatedly and attempted to ruin everything... It's life, it's children's lives... and poor Rathian, the love of his life. The Rathalos felt a sharp piercing pain in it's head, splintering bone, then simply he collapsed with an empty gasp, nearly like a cry for help. No more sounds or movements did it make. This great beast, this simple father to be; No longer with us.

Kiri lifted Sieglinde from the dragon's maw, the blade large and coloured emerald-green, it was curved in shape to let it slice through even the toughest of dragon hides. Fangs lined the back edge of the sword, bandages entwined the blade's body, clearly it was worn and aged. The blood of the great dragon now littered both of Sieglinde's edges, Kiri grinned at the gore and laughed, 'I am the destroyer of dragons! The hero to my land! I am the perfect warrior!'. The pompus hunter seemed to bask in his ego, if fear was in the dragon's eyes, then this in his was the great terror that had haunted Rathalos and wyvern alike.

Kiri placed Sieglinde upon his back, the metal hilt and guard fitting onto the hold. He stepped closer and drew a curved knife, he reached down and cut into the dragon's hide, tearing off webbing, scales and hide. Upon pocketing the remnants he stood up again and began to walk away towards the nearby town; Acamyra, home of the hunting legends.


	2. Chapter 2

Kiri wandered into the town of Acamarya. The crowds seemed edgy as he walked through the cobbled streets; children clutched to their mother's sides, and other hunters would turn their heads in disgust. Kiri overheard some of the conversations, "There goes the most mercilous, selfish hunter I've even seen", "...If he feels no remorse... I fear for us...", and "Shiki didn't stand up for what he believed just to have more rule breakers... Poor Mr. Ryuho..."  
Kiri understood what they all meant, a long time ago there existed a group of four great hunters who had collectively slain the 'Myo Galuna', a legendary thunder element elder dragon with the power of the stars. It's appearance alone was said to resemble the brightest light and the power of the heavens. Kiri felt the world didn't need such stories, "Eventually they'll all be hunted out of existance... It's just time between now and then."

A young woman, a wanderer watched Kiri from a distance, her name was Aoi. She hailed from a land called 'Radiance', it was a supprise to find a foreigner in the land of 'Wyveria'. Her appearance was not too different from the usual hunter, she wore a set of Gobul armour. The purple and blues seeming to lighten up the atmosphere. She walked into the light and began to follow the violent demon that the people called 'Kiri', her blue hair becoming apparent and equally coloured as her eyes.

As Aoi walked, then sound of her weapons clinking together became more apparent. She holstered a short sword at the back of her waist, it chose to swing with her hips and clip the shield that was bound to her right arm. The shield took a form of about a third of a circle spread out over her arm, spines littered the flat; the venomous nature of the sword and shield completely the opposite of Aoi's calm and polite attitude. She took her time as she walked through the crowd, often letting other people pass her before proceeding. She never lost sight of Kiri as she tailed him.

At least Kiri reached the guild hall, he stopped and held the door open for a girl with blue hair, she gave him a cheery smile as she passed. Her bright colours contrasting his own wrecked and gored appearance. "How the hell is she so bloody cheery?" instantly came to his mind. After she'd entered he walked up to the counter, a guild worker stood with a look of horror. "A...A...Another Rathalos? Kiri, it's madness...", the nervous guildie attempted to reach out to him, he batted her hand away. "Just get the body taken away, it won't plague you lot any longer..." Kiri replied, before stoicly turning away. "I'm gonna go... Keep the reward. It's not important." The guildie simply looked at him in horror as he walked to a table and sat himself calmly.

Kiri was finally able to relax, the quaint wooden hall had what seemed to be a rebuilt roof; supposedly 'The Prince', one of Shiki's legendary hunters, had destroyed it in an outrage. Kiri laughed at such a prospect, then pulled out a memo pad. He then pulled out a pen and added another line to the tally chart, "17 Rathalos, more than most hunters live to see." His attention was broken as the girl from earlier sat by him, equally calm as she had been. "Hey, you're Kiri aren't you?" She smiled cheekily. Kiri instantly felt something different about her, he looked away, "Yes, that is my identity. Why do you want my attention?"

Aoi found this man to already have an irritating attitude, why did she bother to try and find him. She can't change everyone, but it was sure worth a try. She blurted out slightly afraid, "My name is Aoi Shinju-umi (Blue Treasure-ocean), and I want to make you a better person..." She stopped to rethink her argument, then slowly continued more confidently, "I'm from Radiance. I need to be shown around and taught to hunt better... I hear you're a big shot." The man laughed softly, "I'm really not. I'm just here to protect humans... These wyvern have taken everything from our people in the past and I won't see it happen in my lifetime." Clearly he was mad, Aoi felt this right away from his attitude. He was going to be the type of person who would claim to be doing what's right, but then would go to any means to accomplish "Justice"... Even if it meant tearing apart his partner.


End file.
